


(Sister) Hild observes

by Sorran



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hild is a shrewd judge of character, Observations and reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: A lot can be learned about a man's upbringing by how he handles being unwell.
Relationships: Hild & the Coccham crew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	(Sister) Hild observes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently chasing a completely different plot bunny that refuses to be tamed into a fic. Then this one ambushed me this morning and demanded to be written. 
> 
> What can you do. ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯

When I was a novice and still getting used to the habit, Sister Leofgifu taught me about healing injuries and disease, how to set broken bones, stitch wounds and treat fever and sickness. She said that a lot can be learned about a man's upbringing by how he handles being unwell, and I see now that she was right. 

Alfred was a stoic patient who had accepted the fact that pain and sickliness were a part of his life, and only rarely complained about either. However, I am given to understand by Father Beocca that on the few occasions Alfred did become overwhelmed with his condition, he remarked on it viciously and bitterly, tested beyond reason in his conviction to duty.

Uhtred is a man who prefers to ignore injuries and sickness as long as he can, but he will accept treatment when that is no longer an option. I had often imagined Ragnar's family to be pragmatic people, even before finding this to be true when travelling with Young Ragnar.

Finan on the other hand will readily submit to treatment when the need arises, but he does so with ill grace, and much grumbling. He has never talked about his life before the slave ship yet, but - God forgive me - I'd wager my sword's weight in silver that he was well accustomed to being tended to before his freedom was taken from him. 

In contrast, Osferth is an enthusiastically cooperative patient, full of questions and eager to learn. I pass on as much knowledge to him as I can so that he may in turn help his brothers-in-arms when I stay behind in Coccham's church - for that is what it is, no matter how much Uhtred claims it is just a shed convenient for prayer.

Sihtric makes for the quietest patient out of Uhtred and his men. For all that he has grown into a cunning warrior, when taken ill, Sihtric simply does as he is told. He never complains, and he is grateful to be treated with kindness; his status as a bastard borne by a Saxon slave among Danes cannot have afforded him much care in times of need when he was younger.

Sister Leofgifu was a wise woman indeed, and I pray to God I will not have occasion to have the truth of her words reaffirmed any time soon.


End file.
